


Go To Bed Fantasio

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Bedtime, Cute, Fantasio U Donk, Fluff and Humor, Go to bed, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spirou is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: Me: Old comic's like these make my life worth living when people draw beautiful pics of them. I love this pairing! (I've got one for Tintin too, but I haven't started it yet!)Characters:SpirouFantasio





	Go To Bed Fantasio

**Author's Note:**

> Old A/N: Enjoy!
> 
> Now: I still love this. :3

 

"Click Click Clack..."

Spirou hazily opens his right eyes at the sound wondering what it might be coming from. He listens for it again, but hears nothing after a few moments. Thinking it's not anything really important he chooses to close his eye in order to go back to sleep. Inwardly he chalks it up to be his imagination, at least that is until...

"Clack Clack Click Click Click Clack..."

"Clack Clack Click Click Click Clack..."

"Clack Clack Click Click Click Clack..."

It's louder this time and now he knows it's not anything close to his imagination. Tossing and turning Spirou grumbles trying his hardest to fall back asleep over the noise directly next to him. After a moment the sound starts to annoy him more deeply than before and he sits up with a little huff in it's direction. "Fan~?" The redhead whines tiredly rubbing his eyes with clenched fists. Looking up with his vision now cleared he sees Fantasio typing ferociously on his portable computer or laptop for short.

Spirou whines again knowing that he can't sleep with Fantasio clicking and clacking away on his laptop since they share a bed. Usually the blond went straight to sleep, but on rare occasions he'll be up all night writing an article or a short story. "Fantasio stop messing around on your computer and go to bed already." Spirou says, while crawling closer to the blond. The red head glances at their digital clock on the nightstand. "It's already twelve thirty. We have to get up early if we want to be awake enough for that interview from Tintin tomorrow. You're lucky I know him or he wouldn't have agreed to do this so easily."

Fantasio snorted while rolling his deep sapphire blue eyes. "Are you sure? He might just have a crush on you."

Offended Spirou gives his lover a scathing look. "That's not true." He defends. "He's a longterm friend and he's dating Chang the king of China's son for havens sake."

The journalist slash reporter grins. "Oh, so you know who he's dating too? Very interesting." He sounds slightly suspicious but also amused like he knew this information beforehand. The blond probably did. You couldn't get anything past Fantasio without him snooping or putting his nose were he shouldn't.

That sneaky devil.

"Don't be a smart aleck Fantasio."

"I'm not... honeybun."

"That's it! Go to bed right now Fantasio." Spirou jumps up now reaching for the laptop already fed up with his smart mouthed boyfriend.

The blond holds it high keeping his laptop away from the tiny robust redhead. Spirou's been known to hide the laptop from him in the past, because he never went to bed on time. "No way I'm finishing up my work. I'll sleep when I'm done."

"If you don't go to bed right now mister I'll-!"

"You'll what?" The blonds asks squinting his eyes.

The redhead also squints his eyes at the blond man who now knows his words were a complete mistake. "Don't test me Fantasio."

The blond tries to play it cool. "W-Whatever."

The smaller male pouts even though he's trying to look angry. "I'm serious that this will get ugly. We both know you can't beat me in a fight. I'd put you in the hospital in a second." Spirou's words ring a heavy sort of truth and the journalist frowns.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go to sleep and maybe I'll forgive you." Fantasio starts reaching for him, but he quickly puts a hand up to stop the taller male. The blond looks disappointed, but the redhead just wags his index finger. "We're no doing that Fan. You already had your chance hours ago before bed. You're not getting anything tonight."

"But-"

"No."

"But Spirou~!"

"No and that's final."

"Ugh, fine." The blond huffs as he slammed the laptop closed. 'Jeez, what's so wrong about wanting to play a little?' He thinks, but then comes up with a grand idea. Here goes nothing. "But can I at least get a goodnight kiss? Ya know, to get me to sleep faster." To make it believable Fantasio places the his laptop on the night stand before laying down. "See, doesn't that deserve one little kiss?"

Spirou looks suspicious, but decides to reward his lover anyway leaving a peck on the taller males lips. When he tries to pull away he's pulled back into another more heated lip lock. He instantly eases into it letting Fantasio massage his lips with his own. Then something wet and soft roves over them making the little ginger moan. The blond must have caught him off guard, because Fantasio's now over top of him kissing his neck. It was only when he felt the others hand trying get his pants off that he pushed the blond away. The force from the push causes Fantasio to fall off the bed in a hep of blankets and pillows.

"I'm sleeping on the couch from now on. Stay up all night if you want to, but leave me out of it!" Spirou says hopping off the bed with a blanket and pillow in hand.

"Wait come back!" The blond quickly says while climbing out of the pill of bedspread. "Please wait!" He says again finally breaking free from the blankets and pulls the shorter male back onto the bed while bringing the covers back over top of them. "Don't go, I'm sorry." He pleads.

"Why should I even believe you?"

"Because this time I'm serious Spi. I promise I won't do anything. I swear on my life." Fantasio pleads even more. He knows he screwed up, but he's serious this time and is willing to go to bed without an ounce of fuss. Spirou huffs out an ok and Fantasio's quickly wraps his arms around him. The limbs do nothing else but hold the redhead close and Spirou calms his nerves while relaxing into the embrace. Fantasio smiles. "Good night honeybun."

Spirou rolls his eyes before closing them. "Pfft, just go to bed Fantasio."

The End

/

Yeah, I wrote this hoping I could go to steep afterwards but ya know how that works... You never go to sleep! :3

Review!

 

 

 

 


End file.
